


a beautiful catastrophe

by luvriex



Category: BrightWins, brightwin - Fandom
Genre: BrightWin, BrightwinAU, F/M, M/M, TV Special: Still 2gether (2gether: The Series), bbrightvc, brightwins - Freeform, sarawatine - Freeform, winmetawin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:00:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29837787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvriex/pseuds/luvriex
Summary: Win, a rebellious son accompanies his mother on a medical mission where he falls for the politician’s handsome son, Bright, who was assigned to be his chaperone.DEFINITELY HUGELY HEAVILY inspired by KathNiel’s Crazy Beautiful You.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	a beautiful catastrophe

Win was startled awake by the scent of coffee in his bed. Slowly and forcefully, he opens his eyes to find where the smell is coming from. Or why the hell is there coffee on his bedroom at 12 a.m.? He frowned when he saw his mother rummaging through his wardrobe while carrying a cup of coffee. 

“Mom, it isn't even 5 a.m. yet.” While pulling the blankets up to his face, Win grunts.

Win can hear his mother removing hangers from his wooden cabinet, making him fully awake. Win got out of bed, irritated, and faced his mother. 

“Didn't you hear what I said?” Win asked. 

“It's already 4 o'clock in the morning, son,” His mother said with a smile and a raised brow. She turned away from him and went back to getting clothes from her son's messy closet.

Win had the urge to shout at his mom but to heaven’s surprise, he didn’t.

Win and his mom never got along. Ever since she left him when he was still a child, Win always carried deep hatred to his own mother. He never understood why his mom left him in such a young age. And now, he has no choice but to bear his mom’s supposedly false love, because he believes that he has already cut ties with his mother a long time ago.

“Where is father? Why are you here?” Win layed down on his bed again, trying, or maybe faking, to go to sleep.

“He went to go fetch your sister.” His mom said.

Win’s eyes widened when he heard about his sister. He has never seen his sister in almost two years, and he is so agitated to reunite with the person who has supported him all throughout, the person he adores the most. He certainly misses his little sister.

Win got up from his bed and went to get his towel to take a bath. He felt his mom looking at him so he threw her a glance, “What?” Win, annoyed.

Win’s mom wrinkles were evident when she smiled lovingly to his son, “You still get so excited when it’s about your sister.”

Win clicked his tongue and faced his mom, “Don’t act like you know me.” He walked to his bathroom and shut the door aggressively.

Win’s mom smiled sadly and continued rummaging through his son’s closet.

—

Win who was holding a bouquet of red roses, was excitingly waiting for his sister. People from the airport were glancing at him, not entirely because of his handsome face, but because he looked like a fool going back and forth from his seat to god knows somewhere.

“Win, calm down.” His mom drinking a bottle of water, excited too, waiting for her daughter.

Win ignored his mom and decided to buy time by buying a hotdog sandwich from the stall he saw. Win was reaching for his food when he heard someone call his name.

“Tawin!” Win saw her sister running with wide open arms.

Win didn’t hesitate one bit to ignore the vendor who was giving his food to him. Instead, he tightly gripped the bouquet of roses and smiled widely while running to his little sister.

“Tu!” Win smiled.


End file.
